Too many frying Pans
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: After a *little* prodding from Veggie, Goku decides to do the thing we all thought he should of done AGES ago! Frying pans go BYEBYE MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
****Too Many Frying Pans!******  
  
Warm, sunny. Serenity, peace, silence.....  
  
And the howl of Son Goku as Chi-chi whacked him over the head.  
  
"What did I do this time?!!"  
  
"You know Gohan's studies come first Goku! I refuse to have a barbarian for a son!"  
  
Goku -remembering that he could fly and she couldn't- gave a quick apology and headed for capsule corps.  
  
"Oh Hullo Goku!" Bulma chirped upon greeting him.  
  
Goku just mumbled and walked into the GR slamming the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
"It's crazy Veggie! She whacks me for no reason!!" Goku whined as he threw a punch at Vegeta.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!!!!!!" Vegeta aimed a hard kick at the younger saiyan. "If you want to know how to at least get her back: Treat me with the respect I deserve Kakarott!"  
  
"Really? What Vegeta-san?" Goku asked eagerly. I can get her back?  
  
"Simple: Bulma has made up various capsules full of the evil things that harpy uses to whack us poor innocent saiyans therefore making her an accompliance in the evil deed!" Vegeta smirked. Make me sleep on the couch will she?  
  
"Yea so? Go on!"  
  
At least he was following. "Sooooooooo....all you have to do is blow the things to the next dimension!!"  
  
Goku looked doubtful. "I dunno 'Geta! I mean I don't think King Yemma's gonna like getting a pile of frying pans to judge!"  
  
Idiot! Vegeta smiled. "Kakarott! Any fool can judge a Frying Pan! It just goes straight to HFIL!!!!!"  
  
"OH YEA!!!!!"  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Vegeta prodded.  
  
"Destroy the capsulized pans here!!" Goku cheered.  
  
"And when you've finished that?"  
  
"Destroy the ones at home!" He crowed. Sweet innocent Goku....on a frying pan killing spree!  
  
****  
  
After leaving Vegeta to the mercy of Bulma after destroying her pans Goku IT home in time for his annual before dinner whack.  
  
Sure enough Chichi came tearing up to him waving a pan.  
  
Goku grinned and pointed at the pan. A ki blast shot out and disintergrated it.  
  
Chichi stopped shocked.  
  
Goku smirked. Why in Kami didn't I think of this sooner? That Veggie is a genuis!  
  
However, Chichi smiled. She pointed to the pan in her left hand grinning.  
  
Goku blasted it.  
  
She yawned bored and pointed to a pile behind him.  
  
He kamehameha'd that.  
  
She pointed to an even BIGGER pile next to Yamcha.  
  
He threw a spirit bomb at it. Unfortunately he hit Yamcha who you will now find in front of King Yemma.  
  
At least I'm giving Yemma something more than frying pans to judge! Goku thought cheerfully.  
  
Chichi still looked bored as she grabbed a frying pan out of nowhere.  
  
Where in Kaioshin's name is she getting all these?  
  
****Meanwhile At C.C  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo and Dende were all having a good laugh at Goku's expence.  
  
True-Bulma hadn't known about the plan til after Goku had left and true-Vegeta had conned the poor guy into doing it but that justs what Veggie does best!  
  
Gohan sniggered as Chichi pulled pan after pan out. Even Piccolo was roaring in laughter at the site. Goku -sweet innocent whipped Goku was cheerfully destroying his wifes most precious item as it were something like playing 'I spy'.  
  
Videl while not being too comfortable around two green men from outer space found this all highly amusing and ignored her beeper when it went out signaling backup for the police. Let the fat doughnut hoggers do it themselves!  
  
******  
  
WHERE THE HFIL IS SHE GETTING THEM FROM??!!!!!! Goku mentally screamed as he destroyed yet another batch of pans as Chichi pulled out another pile from out of nowhere.  
  
Before he knew it he was surrounded by frying pans. He let out a horrified scream and sat curled up under a tree rocking back and forth while singing "Sing low sweet chariot, coming forth to carry me home Swing low sweet chariot...."  
  
"Opps! He gones insane!" Chichi giggled as she swung a frying pan around leisurely. "Oh well, maybe now he'll behave!" She smirked and gave a victory sign. "WOMAN POWER ALL THE WAY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She then went inside to cook dinner.  
  
*****Back to C.C  
  
Everyone fell to the floor laughing as Goku sat singing and Chichi cooked a huge meal like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Dark_AmethystUnicorn's gotta be happy now!" Vegeta sighed getting up.  
  
"Damn straight!" I replied. "GOKU TORTURE!!!! WHEEEE!!! ALMOST AS EASY AS KAI TORTURE!!!!!! VEGGIE LET'S SPAR!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DAMNIT WOMAN DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
End of pointless fanfic! 


End file.
